1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheelbarrow towing devices and more particularly pertains to a new wheelbarrow towing device for allowing a person to tow a wheelbarrow with an all terrain vehicle without permanently affixing a tow latch to the wheelbarrow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheelbarrow towing devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that can be mounted to a wheelbarrow in such a manner that the wheelbarrow is coupled to an all terrain vehicle (ATV) without permanently affixing the system to the wheelbarrow and which provide stable support for the wheelbarrow when it is being towed.